Chains
by Mello aka HeavenCat
Summary: -x-


Matt:  
„Du kleiner Dämon…" flüstere ich. Wie du auf mir sitzt und dich verführerisch bewegst. Schämst du dich denn nicht? Du bist so verdammt gut, dass man dich verbieten müsste. Eine Droge, die die Menschen in ihren Bann zieht und sie süchtig macht. Und wie du mich süchtig machst… Mein Gehirn hatte schon längst ausgesetzt, als du mich auf das Bett geschubst hattest und langsam über mich gestiegen bist. Dein hämisches Grinsen steht dir nicht, dein Gesicht passt nicht zu deinem Charakter Mello. Du solltest ein Engel sein, aber du bist gefallen. Ein gefallener Engel hat auch seinen Reiz. Unsere Wege sind verbunden mit etwas Starkem. So wie der Rote Faden des Schicksals, nur mit dem Unterscheid, dass ein Faden leicht reißen kann. Das was uns verbindet ist weit aus stärker, so stark und widerstandsfähig, wie eine Kette aus Stahl. Diese Kette hält uns zusammen… gefangen, aneinander gefesselt…

Mello:  
Du nennst mich einen Dämon? Wer von uns beiden ist hier der, der Macht nicht widerstehen kann? Wer von uns beiden, hält mich fest und drückt mich auf sich? Wer von uns beiden, kann mich nicht loslassen? Du bist es, der mich an sich zieh, wenn ich mich dir nähere. Und ich bin der, der sich von dir mitziehen lässt. Wie aneinander gekettet, folge ich dir. So wie Du mir folgst, wenn ich einen Schritt in die andere Richtung setze. Wie Magneten ziehen wir uns gegenseitig an…oder aus, wie in diesem Fall. Als ich über dich gestiegen bin, hast du nicht lange überlegt und mir schon die schwarze Lederjacke von meinen Schultern gezogen. Ich grinse dich an und du drückst mich auf dich. Ich werfe meinen Kopf zurück in den Nacken. Langsam wandert deine Hand zu meinem Kopf und krallt sich in meinen Haare fest. Du ziehst mich zu dir runter, damit du mir einen Kuss geben kannst. Den ich auch lustvoll erwidere.

Matt:  
Du schmeckst so gut, dass ich immer mehr will. Doch ich lasse dich los, damit wir Luft schnappen können, dann legen sich deine Lippen wieder auf meine, Ich spüre wie deine Zunge meine Lippen berührt. Ich öffne meinen Mund und lasse dich gewähren. Doch nicht lange, denn ich mag es nicht unterlegen zu sein. Genauso wie du… Es war damals schwer dich für mich zu gewinnen. Du warst so stolz, bist es noch immer. Ich hatte dich, in deinem Zimmer auf dein Bett geschubst, und da war es geschehen. Du hast dich fallen lassen. Nur bei mir und nur für mich. Auch heute wirst du dich fallen lassen, so wie du es immer tust. Langsam gleitet meine Hand zu deiner Hose, die fest verschnürt ist. Ein leises Stöhnen entkommt deinem Mund und es spornt mich an weiter zu machen. Ich öffne zuerst den Gürtel, werfe ihn einfach auf den Boden.

Mello:  
Während du versuchst meine Hose zu öffnen, ziehe ich deine Fliegerbrille aus, die stört nur. Ich will, dass du mir n die Augen guckst, wenn wir es tun. Als du meine Hose geöffnet hast, und runter streifst, bewegt sich deine Hand in eine andere Richtung als ich es erwartet habe und entsetzt schaue ich dich an. „Was machst du da Matt?" Du gibst's mir keine Antwort, lächelst mich nur fies an. Und ein komisches Gefühl durchzieht meinen Magen und mir wird plötzlich warm. Ich werde ungewollt rot. Das findest du wohl lustig… Plötzlich schubst du mich zur Seite und beugst dich über mich. „Was … Was soll das werden,… wenn es fertig ist?" fragte ich leise.

Matt:  
Du willst wissen, was das wird? Mello ich dachte, das wüsstest du. Ich werde dir niemals den Aktiven Part überlassen. Das solltest du bereits wissen, mein Süßer. Dir steht das doch gar nicht… „Entspann dich Mello… Lass dich fallen… Sei mein, lass mich dich nehmen." Flüstere ich dir ins Ohr. Ich merke, wie sich Gänsehaut auf deinen Armen bildet, und kratze leicht drüber. Du windest dich unter mir, schaust mich flehend an. Was genau willst du von mir? Dass ich dich nach Oben lasse oder dass ich dich jetzt nehme? … Als ich dann über deine Brust streiche, stöhnst du laut auf … Das ist das Zeichen worauf ich gewartet habe. Ich streife deine Hose komplett runter, wir brauchen sie nicht. Ich bekomme das Gefühl, dass du weglaufen willst. Also nehme ich deine Handgelenke und halte sie über deinem Kopf fest. Du scheinst dich nicht zu wehren, also mache ich unten weiter. Umschließe deine Erregung mit der Hand und fange an dir schöne Gefühle zu schenken.

Mello:  
Ich stöhne laut auf, kann mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Ich soll mich fallen lassen? Mich dir hingeben? Einfach so? Nein, so einfach bekommst du mich nicht… Doch du weißt wie du mich rumbekommst, du wusstest es von Anfang an, nutzt meine Schwäche, mich fallen zu lassen, aus. Du bewegst deine Hand immer schneller, gleich komme ich… Doch, das merkst du und hörst auf. „Mehr…" flüstere ich und schäme mich fast, dich so anzuflehen. Du lässt von mir ab, willst aufstehen. Doch dann schaust du mich an, grinst gemein. Deine Hand greift unters Kopfkissen und hervor holst du die Handschellen, die ich mal mitgebracht hatte. Da mein Gehirn nicht mehr klar denken kann, reagiere ich nicht so schnell wie du sie mir schon angelegt hastet und mich damit ans Bett fesselst. Glaubst du ich würde abhauen? Dann verlässt du das Zimmer und lässt mich allein. Ein kurzer Moment des Wartens und du bist wieder da, in der Hand hältst du eine kleine Flasche. Und ich weiß, was du denkst. Du willst mich. Du willst mich hier. Und du willst mich jetzt…

Matt:  
Wenn du mehr willst, dann gebe ich dir mehr. Am Bett gefesselt liegst du nun vor mir, bist mir total ausgeliefert. Es wäre Sünde, dich da so liegen zu lassen, so hilflos wie du gerade bist. Ich setzte mich wieder zu dir und du hältst den Atem an. Ich spreizte deine Beine, bevor ich mir etwas von dem Gleitmittel auf die Finger tue. „Bist du bereit?" frage ich dich leise, nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns, nickst du. „Entspann dich, Baby." Sage ich bevor ich einen Finger in dich stoße… Du schreist auf vor Lust, als ich anfange meinen Finger zu bewegen, schnell nehme ich den Zweiten dazu und beginne dich zu dehnen. Du versuchst deine Beine zu verschränken, und ich strecke meine Hand aus um sie wieder aus einander zu machen, doch kaum, dass ich dein Knie berühre, spreizt du sie selbst.

Mello:  
„Nimm mich…" flüstere ich erregt. Sehe dich fordern an. Ich gebe mich niemandem freiwillig hin, nur dir. Nur dir erlaube ich es, mit mir so umzugehen. Ich erlaube dir, meine Schwäche zu sehen. Die Lust in mir, das Verlangen nach dir. Sie wachsen… Erregt drücke ich mich dir entgegen und kann sehen wie du amüsiert grinst. Es stört mich nicht, denn ich liebe dich. Du ziehst deine Finger aus mir und hinterlässt den Wunsch nach mehr… Die Handschellen klimpern als du meine Beine anhebst um dich zwischen ihnen zu platzieren. Seit wann hast du solche Macht über mich? Wann habe ich meinen Stolz abgelegt? Die Antwort auf meine Frage kommt mir ganz schnell in den Sinn: Seit ich dich liebe… Seit wann liebe ich dich? Vermutlich schon immer… „Liebst du mich?" frage ich dich leise und meine Stimme ist etwas heiser.

Matt:  
„Natürlich liebe ich dich…Mello ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf diese Welt…Nein du bist das Einzige was ich liebe." Antworte ich dir und versenke mich tief in dir. Kurz warte ich, damit du dich an mich gewöhnst, dann fange ich an langsam zuzustoßen. „Fester…" bittest du mich. Und ich kann mich nicht mehr halten und stoße einmal hart zu. Es scheint dir zu gefallen, du fängst an schneller zu atmen und laut zu stöhnen. Wenn du schon die Kontrolle verloren hast, dann darf ich meine auch loswerden… Ich ziehe mich aus dir ein wenig heraus um wieder fest in dich zu stoßen. Die Stunden vergingen in denen wir uns liebten, es war wie immer einmalig und wunderschön. Wenn du mir die Kontrolle über dich überlässt und dich mir hingibst…

Mello:  
Du lässt dich neben mich auf das Bett fallen und drückst mich fest an dich. Unser Atem geht so schnell, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Du erhebst dich und machst mich los, an meinen Handgelenken haben sich rote Abdrücke gebildet, aber sie stören mich nicht, sie sind von dir. Du nimmst eine meiner Hände und küsst sie sanft. Die Ketten, sie fesseln uns aneinander sie lassen keinen von uns beiden entkommen, unsere Ketten des Schicksals sie werden immer präsent sein und wir werden sie niemals abschütteln wollen oder den Schlüssel zum Schloss suchen. Wir haben ihn bereits weggeschmissen, weit weg wo ihn niemand finden wird…


End file.
